Patent Document 1 discloses an electricity vending machine that performs charging by supplying electric power to a load (subject) such as a car-mounted battery of an electric vehicle. This electricity vending machine performs billing according to the amount of electric power supplied upon charging. Specifically, the electricity vending machine calculates an amount of electric power that corresponds to a payment, and supplies the calculated amount of electric power to the load.